Fatal Attraction
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: AU. BellaxJacob .Bella get's dumped by Mike after 1 1/2 years and she tries to do something stupid. Jacob stops her and they have a little reunion since he hasn't talked to her once. She's pissed and won't stop until she finds out why.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm Marie and this is my second Fanfic! WOOHOO! I do have another one called Burning Hatred, however my muse for that one has died….so I started this one and hopefully after a while I can go back to my other one! I hope you enjoy it !**

Chapter One:

"Your breaking up with me?" I asked slowly, pain pouring out of every word I

uttered. My heart felt like it was being suffocated, making it hard to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I just feel like it's time to see other people." Mike

whispered as he rubbed my arm lovingly "Please, we can still be friends, I'll

always love you, you know that."

I recoiled from his touch like it was a hot iron, my eye's watering. His sky

blue eye's were sad as they gazed upon me, like I was some injured animal that

got brutally beaten. I looked at my boyfriend, ex now, of one and a half years

and started to shake my head as tears started to spill from my eye's.

A wretched sob escaped me as I turned and ran from him. I heard Mike call out

my name but I didn't stop, I ran blindly throughout the school. I didn't care if

anyone saw me, not many people were in school anyways since it had been over for about an hour. I ran out to my car and locked all the doors as I let everything

pour out of me. Now I wasn't the type of girl to show her feelings on display, but Mike had meant a great deal to me, and his abrupt ending hit me hard.

Eventually though I stopped, leaving my eye's red and puffy, and my throat

aching. Anger then started to leak into me and I started my truck with a roar. I

felt like doing something reckless and dangerous, after all I was a free woman

now so I could do as I please. I knew the perfect place to do something

exhilarating. La Push, where the high cliffs were, was excellent for cliff

diving.

I used to go to La Push when I was a kid because my father was friends with the

local chief and I use to play with his son Jacob. Jacob was a few years older

than me, he actually owned his own car shop in La Push with a couple of the

other local guys. We had been close, but when I moved back up here it just

wasn't the same. When I tried to start to get to know him he was always busy

with his other friends, barely returning any of my calls.

After a while I gave up, I wasn't one to just sit around forever. My mother said

that I was just like her, but with some of my fathers seriousness when it came

to taking care of her before Phil came along. I had been here for as long and I

had been dating Mike, and it wasn't that bad. Yeah I did miss the sun a hell of

a lot, but the beauty of this quiet place made up for it.

Before I knew it I was parked on the side of the road near the cliffs. I had

been there once and I had to hike through a lot of woods but I was determined.

At that time I had proper attire on, now I was in roman sandals and a light blue

sun dress. After pausing for a moment I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fuck it." I said and started to make my way through the forest.

If I hadn't just broken up with mike I probably would have found the sticks

scratching at my bare legs annoying. But I barely noticed anything, my focus was

in a straight line to the dangerous cliffs. Breathing heavily I reached the

clearing where the tree's thinned out and jagged rocks appeared. Looking down

over the ocean was breath taking, glancing up at the sky I noticed it had

darkened considerably, but the water looked fine to me.

I took a deep breath, I both heard and saw people jump off the cliff a couple

times and they didn't get hurt. What would be the difference if I did it? I was

athletic enough,so I'd be a good swimmer. I flexed my legs and narrowed my eye's as I made a running start to the edge. About 10 feet away from the edge I heard a familiar gruff voice yell out my name.

Then everything else snapped into place and I realized that I was just about to hurl myself over a cliff, with unpredictable waters below. I attempted to skid

to a stop but the dirt and poor traction of my sandals wasn't enough to slow me

down enough. Unimaginable fear surged through me as I felt my legs go over the cliff though a strong grip on my arm yanked me up.

I stumbled into Jake unsteadily and the warmth he was radiating off him was over whelming. I looked up at the bronze skinned man and had to crane my neck even more than last time. The kid was only 19 but he was absolutely hulking. I noticed, with a slight blush, that he was shirtless and the fine contours of his muscles were very prominent. Jacob Black didn't look to happy with me at the moment, his dark eye's were narrowed and his full pink lips was set in a deep frown.

"What the fuck were you thinking just then?" He growled furiously.

My mouth fell agape, I hadn't talked to him in a while but I was surprised at

the language he was using with me. Jacob never use to use foul language to me or say anything to make me upset.

"Well?" Jake asked impatiently, folding his huge arms across his chest.

"I-I wanted to go cliff diving." I began a little shakily, then added stronger "But then you showed up and ruined it."

"Ruined it ?" he barked "Do you know how fucking dangerous that little stunt was? If I wasn't here you could have died, drowned in minutes. I mean look at the sky for crying out loud, a storm is coming."

I glanced up at the sky and he was right, over the past couple of minutes it had darkened even more. I glanced down the cliff and the waters were choppy and violently bashing against the rocks below. I glanced back at Jake and studied his angry features, then it dawned on me.

"Wait, why the hell would you care in the first place?" I snapped "You have barely spoken to me the whole year and a half I've been at Forks. Which threw me off a heck of a lot when you were avoiding me considering we had just been texting in June and everything was fine."

I had noticed that my voice had gotten louder and louder and I was basically yelling at him. I then noticed moisture in my eye's and blinked it away quickly while gazing at the ocean again. I blamed Mike for my emotional unstableness and cursed him to the ground. Although I had never really talked about Jake with anyone, he was from La Push so none of my other friends didn't know him. I _may_ have bottled up all the feelings inside just a _tiny _bit.

"It-" Jake began angrily then cut himself off, he took a deep breath before

continuing "Bella, I'm sorry but I can't be around you. I have other

responsibilities now..I wish it was different but it's not."

His words were like a slap in the face and my face flushed in anger. My head

whipped to him and I glared at his dark eye's.

"Responsibilities?" I seethed "Pray tell what exactly are those? Your 19 years

old, not in college and working at a fucking car shop. I'm sure that's plenty of

responsibilities, not to mention hanging out with your 'crew'."

I shook my head in disgust "But no you can't find room for your old best friend,

maybe if I had a fucking growth spurt and a pair of balls I'd be able to hang

out with you. ."

Jacob looked absolutely appalled at my outburst, his mouth was slack as he

stared at me. Then I watched as his features turn into that of fury. He took

two lumbering steps toward me, as if he were to strike me however he shook his head and backed off. I knew that he would have never touch me, though it did put me on edge.

"You wouldn't understand." Jake said bitterly.

"Of course not." I hissed and folded my arms across my chest, raindrops then started to spill from the sky and I shivered. I was definitely going to catch a cold within the next day or so. I was always one to get sick easily, but that didn't stop me from being outdoors especially in the rain. Although the rain in Phoenix was warm and inviting, unlike the harsh rain here.

"C'mon we should go." Jacob spoke "Before you catch pneumonia."

"Before I catch it?" I asked, eyeing him "how about you? Your shirtless and barefoot."

Jacob let out a cocky laugh "I never get sick, I'm healthy as a horse." He said "Besides, I know you like the view."

I let out a snort "Yeah, I don't think so."

Jake rolled his eye's "Oh, that's right. You only find your little perfect boyfriend attractive, Don't you?" he said with a fake smile.

The comment felt like a physical slap and my teeth clenched automatically as I felt my eye's get swollen. "Actually, he just dumped me." I said "So fuck you."

Not wanting to be around this big jerk face any longer I decided to head back to my car. I couldn't believe how much has changed with Jake, he's nothing like the kid I last saw when I was 12. Even when we were texting the spring before I moved here he seemed fine. I actually thought we could have started to 'see' one another considering I had the biggest crush on him since we were kids, and it seemed like we were hitting it off great. It stung when he just started to ignore me, no one had ever done that to me before. Now he was just cocky and arrogant, no resemblance to the Jake I once knew and loved.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me, I didn't really give two shits. But soon I noticed it was getting darker and I still wasn't at my truck. I stopped and glanced behind me, though I was just by myself.

"Fucking prick." I snapped angrily. I closed my eye's and took a deep breath, I was wet, cold, and frustrated. I honestly wanted to get out of this damn forest, and I wanted to get out now. However, since my only guide disappeared to god knows where I had to try and figure this out on my own.

"So I'm a prick?" A deep voice said behind me.

My heart stuttered and I whipped around to see Jacob leaning against a tree, with an amused expression on his face. My eye's narrowed.

"Why do you keep popping up, have you been following me this whole time!" I asked incredulously.

Jacob shrugged "Perhaps." He answered with a heart stopping smile.

".." I asked, feeling my temper rising steadily.

"Nope." Jake replied, popping the p.

My vision blurred and I began stalking toward him, my eye's never leaving his. I thought I saw a small spark in his eye as I came closer toward him, but I could be mistaking that for his pleasure of seeing me so pissed off. His 6'6 frame compared to my 5'5 one did not deter me from my plan.

"I am cold, tired, soaked, and angry." I spoke lowly, which is something I only did when I was severely ticked off "So I want _you_ to show me the way out of this forest so I can go home and not catch pneumonia, and I want you to do it _now._"

"Why should I?" He challenged calmly.

"Because…"I said helplessly, not know what else to say. I literally just felt defeated, I couldn't do this anymore. I was physically and emotionally drained and so I did the only thing I could do in that situation. I cried. I, Isabella Marie Swan, busted into tears in front of the last person on earth I wanted to show any type of weakness to. I then felt my legs grow weak and buckle underneath me, instead of falling into a heap on the ground, strong arms caught me easily by my elbows.

I was surprised and I looked up at Jake with wide eye's. He had a very guarded expression but I could tell he was taken with my state a bit. The next thing I knew I was being carried by this large man, and I took strange comfort by his warmth. Without thinking I buried my face into his neck and closed my eye's. The complete elegance of his walk eventually made me fall asleep, and for once that day I was at peace.

**Aaaaaaannnndd Done! So tell me what you think! I would love to know! I need 2 reviews to continue ! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews! Hopefully I'll get more as the story progresses! **

Chapter Two:

**JPO**V

"Whoa, what do we have here?" Embry asked as I walked into my house with Bella in my arms "I didn't think you were the type to bring home dead hookers."

"She's not a hooker." I snapped "She's…an old acquaintance, now be useful and go get some towels while I bring her to my room."

"Towels?" Embry asked a bit dazed as his hungry eye's scanned her soaked form.

"Now Embry!" I ordered in my alpha tone and he obeyed instantly, my inner wolf was growling when he looked at her like that. I ignored him and headed to my room. When Embry came in with several towels I laid one on my bed and set Bella down on one. I would have to get her out of those clothes, glancing over at Embry as I waited for him to leave.

"What?" He asked innocently "I can't stay?"

"Leave." I said firmly "Now."

Reluctantly Embry left, not without getting a last look at Bella. I let out a low growl as he laughed his way out of the room. Turning back to Bella I brushed her hair out of her face gently and gasped, her skin was a little cooler than mine which meant she already had a fever. As a kid she was always one to get sick quickly, why had I let her wander around as long as I had. Quickly I started to undress her, I took off her sandals with ease but when it came to her dress I faltered slightly. I lost all concentration as I took both straps off her shoulders. Granted she still had her bra on, but my wolf howled in want for her. The first time this had happened was when she was extremely pissed of and stalked towards me.

My wolf was aroused when she looked at me like that, that steady glare made both of us excited. I guess it was because I was the alpha and no one dared to look at me like that. He wanted a strong female and Bella was his number one choice. However Bella was not my imprint, and I didn't want to end up in the same situation Sam had gotten himself into with Leah. Granted he didn't know about imprints when him and Leah started seeing each other, but if he did I'd bet that he wouldn't want to risk her happiness. I had first phased days before Bella came up, and I had to avoid her at all costs. I couldn't risk seeing her in the state I was in, once everything was explained to me I couldn't have seen her even if I wanted to.

My father knew of the close relationship we had together and forbade me from seeing her, knowing all to well we would become close once more. I was furious at first but the tribe came first and I realized I could not share the secret to anybody. I became the alpha as soon as I had killed a leader of a small clan of vampires that had been terrorizing and killing people around the area. The other two escaped and haven't been since, but we patrol and watch every night.

I had only been cruel to this girl in my arms because it was the only thing I could do from not becoming friends with her again. Taking a deep breath I tore off her dress quickly and tried not to gaze at her half naked form. I then dried Bella off as best as I could and put one of my large T-shirts on her. It covered her completely and I made sure to take off her bra and lacy underwear as well since they were completely soaked. Also I put on a pair of my old sweatpants which I tied securely around her waist so she wouldn't feel that uncomfortable waking up. She was still going to be pissed when she woke up, but I was ready for her fury. Tucking Bella into my bed snuggly I gathered up her wet clothes and made my way to my laundry room. After throwing her stuff in the dryer I got a face cloth and a bowl of cold water and tried to bring Bella's temperature down.

"How is she?" A voice said from the doorway.

I jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, which was odd since no one could ever sneak up on me. I glanced over at Sam, who also had a surprised look in his eye's, but said nothing on it. I looked back to Bella and felt her cheeks, they seemed cooler, almost at regular temperature. Hopefully she'd be better by tomorrow so she could get out before the storm hit full force, god only knows how bad it would be if she were to stay in the same house as me for to long.

"Better." I replied.

I knew Embry had already phased and gone on shift, otherwise Sam wouldn't have known Bella was here. I sighed as I realized I need to relieve Sam and go on my night shift. I got up and glanced down at Bella, anxiety started to trickle into my chest and Sam sensed this.

"Don't worry, I'll have Seth come here and watch over her." Sam said, knowing Seth was the least likeliest one to try and get with Bella, due to the fact that he had a gentleman streak in him. Besides he was Bella's age so it wouldn't be to awkward if she were to wake up. Nodding my head as I walked by Sam I headed out of my house into the pouring rain. I stripped on the back porch and stuffed my clothes in a cubby., before running into the forest and phasing. I had to patrol for the next several hours in the violent rain, this was going to be fun.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling extremely disoriented as I tried to recall what happened the last time I was conscious. I opened my eye's slowly and blinked a few times before I could make out my dark surroundings. The room looked familiar from where I was laying, then after a few moments it dawned on me. I was in Jacob's room, in his bed, because I had passed

out as he was carrying me. I shot up in surprise, which wasn't a good thing to do. I automatically felt dizzy and I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. Quickly I stumbled out of bed and bolted out the door, hoping the bathroom would still be in the same place.

Luckily it was and I made it just in time for my stomach to empty into the bowl. After I was sure that I wouldn't vomit anymore I flushed and stumbled to the sink. I looked like crap, my hair was matted to my head in sweat and my skin was paler than normal. I looked in the medicine cabinet for a thermometer and found it neatly in it's case. I popped it in my mouth and waited impatiently for it to beep. Once it did I looked down and gasped, I had a 102.2 temperature.

Glancing at the shower longingly I made my way over to it and turned on the water, I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind if I took a might, but again I didn't care what he thought. Glancing down at my clothes for the first time I noticed that they weren't my clothes. My heart stopped as I realized I had absolutely _none_ of my clothes on, including my underwear and bra. My face heated up tremendously at the thought of Jake changing me, there was absolutely no way I was going to face him after this.

"What the fuck man." I muttered as I ripped off his clothes and stepped in the shower. The warmth cleared my Nose and throat which felt amazing, but I knew once I got out it would end. After washing my hair I turned off the water and leaned my head against the wall. I didn't feel like moving, I felt like an invisible force was pressing down on me. However I started to get cold so I got out slowly and started looking for a towel. I looked everywhere in the small bathroom yet there was none to be found.

"Just my luck." I said and shook my head. I glanced on the ground and saw his huge T-shirt that suddenly grew of use to me again. I started to dry myself with it and wrapped it around me tightly like a towel. It covered me, just barely though and then I tentatively stepped out of the door. I didn't see anyone as I ran to the bathroom, though I hadn't been really of my surroundings either. I saw the living room light on and the tv, though no one was there. Walking a bit further I poked my head in the kitchen and saw Jake bent over in the fridge.

My face burned and the heat spread down to my chest. I was just about to walk away when he got up and looked over at me. I then realized it wasn't Jake, but one of his friends that was just a bit smaller than him but still consider huge compared to me. I saw the guys eye's go wide and mouth drop slightly. I blushed deeper, if that was possible, and gave a shy smile.

"Uhm, hi." I began "Do you know where Jake put my clothes..?"

The guy collected himself and offered me a sheepish smile. "Yeah, there over here." He said and walked past me over to the couch. He handed me my clothes and some others. "Those are my sister's, I didn't think you'd want to wear a dress since it's rainy and cold. Besides your sick so I didn't want you to like throw up on your dress or whatever..."

"Well thank you." I said unable to hold my smile. Quickly I went back to the bathroom and changed into my undergarments and clothes the guy brought me. The clothes were a bit snug, but the black pants and long sleeved shirt was made out of stretchy material. I went back into the living room to see the guy watching the weather channel. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Hey!" He smiled brightly "How are you feeling? I heard you run to the bathroom before, and it didn't sound to good."

I shrugged "102 temperature, nothing new, I tend to get sick a lot." I replied then paused "And do I know you? Not to sound rude, but you seem really familiar."

"Ah yeah, 102's not that bad." He laughed, "and yeah! You do! I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name before, it slipped my mind. I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater, Leah's my sister."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed brightly "Wow, you've changed a lot. Do all of you go through extreme growth spurts?"

"Actually we do," Seth smiled "and you've gotten much bigger to. I mean-well,uhm, not in that way. You know what I mean."

I laughed at Seth's stumbling of words and noticed the slight pink in his cheeks. Seth distracted himself with the news and I sat back into the couch and studied his features. He had the same tan skin and jet black hair of Jake's but his features were much softer. Jake was rugged and 100% man, Seth was my age and still had a little of his boyish face left. But Seth was just as handsome as Jacob.

I froze when I thought that, had I just called Jacob handsome? Well obviously he was, but I didn't want to think of Jacob like that right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend and Jacob was being an extreme dick. Sighing I realized I still wasn't feeling to hot, a wave of exhaustion washed over me and I whimpered slightly. Seth noticed this right away and his attentive eye's fell on me.

"Could you help me to the bed?" I asked weakly "I honestly don't think I'll make it."

"Yes, definitely." Seth replied and stood up, hold out his hand.

I took it gladly and was a bit surprised at how warm he was. I had a temperature and he was still much hotter than me, however a lot of guys were warm like that. Brushing it off I stood up and almost fell if Seth hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist. This felt weird, no one had been this close to me besides Mike, but it was a good kind of weird. We started walking slowly to the room and I liked how he was patient with me, if it was Jake he would have probably thrown me over his shoulder. Seth gently helped me into bed and I smiled warmly up at him.

"Thankyou so much," I whispered tiredly.

"Anytime Bella." He replied with his same caring smile "I'll be in the living room, if you need me just call my name and I'll be right over."

I nodded my hair sleepily and closed my eye's seconds later, soon going into a dreamless slumber once more.

**That's it! Sorry it was kinda short !:( they will get longer as the story progresses! let's try to get two reviews!:) thankyou!**


End file.
